


Diamonds last forever

by Sung_gi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A criminal and a cop should never be in contact unless it's a situation where the cop gets the criminal, right? Donghae and Hyukjae have a different kind of a relationship and they are ready to risk their everything by breaking the rules. It's love, and it's passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds last forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry - I haven't read this thing through.... well, I have but not in any way that I could call careful....! With the New Year and all I've been very tired and this is just a lazy, quick update :') 
> 
> It's shameless smut! Hope you like it!!

I was running and laughing again. How many times had we done this already? It was always the same pattern, no matter whether I was on foot or by bike. We always repeated ourselves. And we never got caught.

I laughed as I heard the yells of the police behind me. I knew exactly where I was going with all the small bright diamonds in my pocket. My friends would be waiting for me just behind the corner where there was a busy street. I would easily blend in with my black hair and casual clothing. And the police would lose me, again.

Everything went just as planned. I rounded the corner once, then again and got pulled on by all the people walking on the street. I hid myself easily and headed straight towards the small grocery store just a bit further. I knew the police were still looking for me but they never knew where I went. I never met the others in the same place twice. So the police couldn’t trace us. And we always made sure to give the owners of the shops that we used a little extra so they would turn off their security cameras for the time we were there.

And that was how things were going right now. I saw the grocery store just a few meters away. A victorious grin spread on my face as I reached the store. Right before I went in I turned to see the sexy police officer looking at me with a smirk on his face. He was in the middle of the mass of people on the street. I grinned at him before disappearing from his sight. 

I knew I would see him tonight.

 

"Mmm, you're such a dirty copper," I moaned as he moved to kiss my jaw and neck. I had just opened the door to let him in and he had practically jumped on me. He hadn't hesitated a second before he pushed me against the wall and pressed our lips together in a rather heated kiss.

"That's the only thing you should take the blame for," he murmured against my kiss. I let out a shaky laugh at his words but couldn't really come up with any snarky comments that I usually loved to tease him with. I breathed out when he moved his oh so sinful lips up towards my ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth. He knew how to make my knees go weak.

"I believe you hid them well?" he asked as he released my ear and pushed himself far enough to be able to cast me a stern look. 

I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I always do that."

"And I always have to make sure you do." He was still looking serious, just like he always did. I hated him for doing it but at the same time I loved to see him serious and worried like that. His dark eyes would pierce me, the muscles of his jaw would tense as he bit his teeth together and his thin lips would form a straight line under his nose. 

"Naaaw… Don't be such a cock blocker," I said with a seductive smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist me once I showed him that look. And I knew it would just make him crazy if I now pulled his body against mine again and devour his lips with mine. 

Once again I was right. I pulled his hard body against mine and leaned in to capture his lips. We both knew how this would end and we also knew what to do to make the other lose his mind. I didn't really even think what I was doing anymore. I just let go and went with the flow, which I knew he did also.

I groaned into the kiss. It was time for us to move on, away from the front door. I couldn’t stand on my legs anymore. Without breaking away I pushed my hands under his jacket, efficiently getting rid of it while moving us towards the bedroom.

I didn’t bother to fully open my eyes. He had his hands around my neck as he trusted for me to guide us into the bedroom. Which I think he shouldn’t have done. I pushed him backwards and he hit his back against the wall several times before we reached the bedroom. He groaned – or moaned – every time his back collided with the wall, which only made my manhood hard as rock.

The bedroom was dark and neither of us thought about turning on the lights. I guided us to the bed and together we both fell on it. I landed right on top of him, gasping yet never breaking the kiss. Our tongues were still battling for dominance, neither of us giving up.

I was too engaged in the kiss to notice how he moved one of his hands down from my neck. I noticed it too late. With the support of his hand he managed to roll us over.

I moaned as he wrestled himself on top of me, straddling my hips. Only now did he pull away. I was breathing heavily as I felt him sit up on me and opened my eyes. He was smirking deviously and it caused my blood flow directly to my crotch.

“You’ve been a naughty boy,” he whispered hotly into my ear, causing shivers dance on my skin. “You should be punished, don’t you think?”

I moaned and pushed my hips off the bed, grinding my crotch against his bottom. “Mmm, what does this dirty copper have in mind?” 

I gasped when he suddenly wrestled both of my hands above my head. I didn’t resist though, finding his dominating side rather sexy. He gave me the sexiest smirk he could possibly pull off and it made me even hornier - if that was possible. 

He pressed my hands on the pillows above my head with one hand, and with the other he reached for something on his belt. It wasn’t the gun that he took off the case but the handcuffs that rattled excitedly as he moved them towards me. I knew exactly where those were going to be used at.

Sure enough, he tugged me higher up on the bed until I could feel my fingers ghosting near the bars of the headboard. My dick twitched in excitement, knowing what was about to happen. I moaned at the feeling of the cool metal wrapping around my wrist but when I didn’t feel the same around my other hand I raised my eyebrow in curiosity.

“It’s just to keep you in check,” he mused with a smirk on his face. I glanced up at my hand that was secured onto the headboard of the bed. 

“You up to something, huh?” I grinned. “You aren’t thinking about leaving me here after we’re done, are you?”

He grinned widely, the smile making his boyish features stand out all the more. 

“Lee Donghae, you aren’t going to bust me, right?” I tried to sit up but was stopped by the cuffs securing my hand in place. I was getting slightly anxious about his silence but he leaned down to shush me with a small kiss.

“Don’t you worry, Hyukjae. I would never do that to you,” he whispered against my lips. “Just enjoy while you still can.”

I groaned and let my head fall on the pillow under my head. “You make it sound like this would be the last time we get together like this.”

“Oh no!” he exclaimed quickly and sat up on me again. “Don’t say stupid things like that.”

“Then don’t make me think of things like that!” 

“Shut up Hyuk,” he groaned and leaned back down to kiss me. I could feel all the unspoken feelings in the way he kissed me, moved his lips against mine and thrust his tongue into my cavern. If I had been set off just a moment ago, he certainly knew how to make me forget about everything else but him. 

He managed to coax me back into the haze of sexual lust in just a moment. He was still sitting on my hips, preventing me from moving but it didn’t mean he couldn’t move on me himself. He was slowly moving his hips, rubbing his bottom back and forth on my crotch - on my rock hard cock. 

I gasped in surprise when he suddenly tore off and pulled away from me. I caught myself quickly though, and with a challenge in my eyes I watched him climb off of me totally. I knew he wasn’t going far but I was anticipating his next move. 

This was something new to both of us. Normally I would quickly take control over the things and the cop would gladly succumb under me but now… now things were different. I was cuffed to the bed, forced to let him take over the control - to let him dominate me and not the other way around.

He had the already familiar expression on his face as he leaned over me to open my pants and pull them away. He made it nasty by dragging the harsh fabric over my heated length by pulling down my underwear along with the jeans. I moaned at the painful drag and arched my back, causing him to chuckle maliciously. 

I always knew he was a sadist of a kind. Why else would he be a cop?

“You like that, huh?” 

I moaned when he pulled the pants completely off of me and threw them to an unknown direction. I could hear them landing on the floor with a thud. 

“You would like to hear a positive answer to that, wouldn’t you?” I asked back, cracking a victorious grin as I saw the way the look in his eyes darkened in lust. “You’re such a dirty cop…” I mused. “Who would guess the beloved Donghae that everyone thinks is such a sweetheart, always doing the right thing, is into S&M?”

“Don’t tempt me, Hyukjae,” he warned with hoarse voice. He then stood up next to the bed and I could see the bulge in the front of his pants.

“You still won’t admit it?” I continued teasing him. He groaned and rolled his eyes before starting to take off his own pants, throwing away the belt first. “Everyone thinks you’re the best cop in the city and yet here you are, sexing around with the most wanted criminal.” I laughed at his smirk that spread on his lips.

“You’re one to talk. If any of your partners knew you were messing around with a copper you would be dead in a matter of time.”

“You’re right…”

“We’re such messed up people,” he mused with a grin.

I laughed openly. “That’s exactly why we get along so well.” 

He joined my laughter as he climbed back on the bed, stark naked just like I was. My laughter died down as I watched him through lustful hue that was all around us. He was looking me straight in the eyes while kneeling beside me. And just then he slowly lowered his head towards my chest.

My breath hitched when he blew hot air onto my chest, right over my nipple. My head fell back onto the pillow and I let myself enjoy the pleasure his mouth brought on my nipple. He kissed and nibbled all around it before he sucked my nub into his hot, wet cavern. I let out a shuddering breath before it turned into a mixed moan of pain and pleasure.

He chuckled and let my nipple fall out of his mouth with an audible plop. “And you say you aren’t into pain…” Just to torment me even more, he flickered the nub between his fingers before closing it in between his index finger and thumb...and pressing hard. I wailed in pain as the electric jolt shot through my body.

“Mm, you should see yourself… all flustered and needy.” He let go of my nipple, letting me take a moment to calm myself down again. I opened my eyes to take a look at him only to mewl in need when I saw the way he watched me. 

“Donghae, please…” I moaned pathetically, too dazed to think straight.

“Are you… Lee Hyukjae, begging me to do something?” he laughed. “This is the first!”

He moved his hand to my leaking length and wrapped his fingers around the base of it. I moaned in nothing but pleasure when he moved the fist up just a little bit before pushing it back down to the base again. 

“Donghae stop teasing me and let me fuck you!” I growled when he stopped his hand at the base as his hand touched my nuts.

He chuckled and snatched his hand away from me, forcing another needy moan from my mouth. I glared at him for being such a tease but oh, if I only knew what he had stored up for me. I would have never let him cuff me to the bed.

He licked my stomach teasingly while looking me in the eyes. I continued glaring at him only to shut my eyes when he reached up to pinch both of my nipples. He knew they were my sensitive spots and he just loved to tease me. I could confidently say he had a fetish for my nipples.

“Prepare yourself, Hyukjae… for I’m going to give you the show of your life,” he murmured and pushed himself to capture my lips into a short kiss before he got off the bed. He walked quickly out of the room only to come back with a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube. I watched him with my mouth watering and my eyes eating his naked body. His cock was bouncing so deliciously with every step he took.

He came back to the bed again and climbed onto me - just not the way I expected. He turned his back to me and straddled my stomach. I almost protested and asked what the hell he thought he was doing before I heard the cap of the lube being opened. Curiously I listened him coating his fingers with the substance before closing the bottle again and dropping it on the mattress. 

My mouth ran dry the moment he leaned forward, giving me a perfect view of his ass. His tight entrance was right there in front of my eyes. He turned his head over the shoulder to take a look at me and giggled as he saw my face, my eyes trained to the delicious sight he was presenting me.

“Like what you see?” he teased.

I couldn’t give him a coherent answer. My cock twisted and it apparently didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

There were moments I was certain he would be the cause of my death one day. The moment he reached to his ass with one hand, the other supporting him, I really thought I was going to die in bliss. His fingers were glistening and he didn’t hesitate to bring them to his puckering entrance. 

I moaned just as he moaned. He teased himself just as much as he teased me. Taking his sweet time torturing both of us, he rubbed his entrance - not quite pushing the tip of his finger in but clearly adding more pressure on it every time he moved his finger over the hole. 

And then he pushed the tip of his finger into the pulsing entrance. I wasn’t sure how he managed to take it so slow when I was ready to tear my hand off of the headboard and just take him without more preparations. 

Just then I remembered I had only one hand cuffed to the bed, which meant that I still had one hand for me to use. I managed to tear my eyes away from his backside long enough for me to locate the lube near my thigh. With a grin I reached for the bottle, flipped the cap open and successfully got some lube onto my fingers. 

Donghae had been completely unaware of my doings, lost in his own pleasure. He had plugged the single finger deep into him and was moaning in bliss as he moved it around inside himself. 

My cock was ready to burst when Donghae let out a surprised gasp as he felt a finger at his entrance that didn’t belong to him. His head spun around to see what was going on and I took that moment to push my finger into him along with the one of his own. He screamed at the intrusion although I knew he was perfectly capable to take it.

In no time he was fucking himself on both of our fingers. At some point he added his other coated finger and some time after that I pushed my second finger into him. He was moaning wantonly. 

I was tempted to try and add one more finger into him. He had taken four fingers before but I had never dared to push five into him. I guess it was lust and hunger that drove me to do it and he was lost in sexual frustration to complain. His moans became high pitched and his movements slowed down for only a while to allow him to get used to the intrusion. Fortunately it lasted only for a while before he was back in bouncing up and down with wild speed.

Even as fascinated as I was by the sight of his hungry hole swallowing all those fingers into him I was still getting frustrated for not getting any physical pleasure myself. Not that I didn’t enjoy feeling him contracting around our digits but what I really wanted was to feel that around my dick.

“Donghae?” I called for him and surprisingly managed to get his attention. He turned his lust-blown eyes to me and silently asked me to speak up. “I want to get inside you.”

He had no intentions to deny that from me. Without hesitations he pulled his fingers out of himself before pulling away from mine. Again, he took me off guard by not doing as I expected - he didn’t turn around but stayed with his ass to me. He shifted down on my body, lifted himself up on his shaky thighs and grasped my cock into his hot palm. He didn’t even add any lube onto me before positioning his hole right above my rod, holding it still and lowering him down on it.

We both moaned at the penetration. I had missed that heat around me. The feeling of his muscles clenching around my shaft drove me nuts. 

Panting and sweating we lost ourselves in pleasure. With my free hand I helped Donghae move up and down, guiding him so he wouldn’t go too fast or too hard.

Donghae pulled away from me, leaving me missing the heat. My cock twisted eagerly as I watched him turn around to face me and lower himself down on me again. I didn’t waste a second to snap my hips up to push my rod even further into him. I also wrapped my hand around his dick, sometimes squishing the hot flesh and giving him teasingly small pumps up and down. 

I loved the way he moaned above me and the way his face twisted in pure pleasure. His mouth was hanging open in a silent scream, his saliva dripping down to his chin. His eyes were squeezed shut but when he opened them I was mesmerized by the dark, blown pupils surrounded by his brown orbs. His sexy muscles were glistening in sweat, tensed and visible under the perfectly smooth skin.

Suddenly I realized I couldn’t take it much longer. I increased the pace and he also seemed to get more desperate to reach his bliss. We were both getting closer to the white, hot pleasure and by the feel of it I knew that moment was coming to us fast.

And then it happened, I lost it. I grunted loudly, every muscle in my body tensed up, as I shot my load deep into his rectum. He didn’t stop moving and at some point he had replaced my hand on his cock with one of his own and was now furiously pumping his shaft in his fist. I hadn’t come down from my high before he released his seed all over me, his anal tightening beautifully around me.

“Oh god, Donghae…” I moaned when the tension in my body subsided and he stopped moving on me only to fall slack on my cum-dirtied chest. We were both panting and enjoying the afterglow of the awesome sex. I didn’t pull out of him but let my shaft soften inside him until it plopped out of his loose hole, letting some of my cum to leak out of him.

Uh, we were so dirty and yet neither of us cared. 

“You’re still as amazing as the first time…” he whispered against my heated skin, causing goosebumps rise on my chest. 

I chuckled and brought my free hand to brush his sweaty bangs away from his face. He looked up at me with the look I hated seeing the most - the longing that came every time we departed. We couldn’t stay together since it was too risky. We changed the place where we met and he never stayed for the night. It had happened only once or twice but both of those occasions had been near faithful. We had just barely avoided getting caught and neither of us wanted to try that for the third time.

And even though we agreed about it, it always hurt to see him close the door after himself.

“Don’t give me that look, Donghae,” I whispered, not able to produce any more powerful voice. 

“We could just run away,” he answered silently, the answer I had heard so many times before. “I could get us face IDs and… you wouldn’t have to run from me anymore and I wouldn’t need to follow the false leads you give us knowing that one of my colleagues could notice something that would lead us to you... and…”

“Donghae, don’t.” I was fighting to keep my voice steady but he wasn’t making it easy for me. 

“I know…” He sighed. “I know… and I’m sorry.”

I pushed my head up to kiss the top of his head. “I love you,” I murmured against his sweaty hair.

“I love you too…” he answered and moved to kiss me on the lips. It was a sweet kiss unlike the ones before that were filled with lust. “When do we meet again?” he asked silently as he pulled away only enough to break the kiss.

“I don’t know,” I answered truthfully. We never knew beforehand when we would be able to meet. It was purely coincidental but we had a mutual agreement when the time was right. Just like today, we had seen one another as I ran and we both just knew. Sometimes I would leave him a hint of my location near the crime scene and hope he found it - sometimes he didn’t but we both knew it was accidental. 

He exhaled loudly, pecked me one more time before climbing off the bed. He took napkins from the drawer of my bedside table and wiped himself clean before walking over to his clothes. I watched him dress up and almost forgot I was still cuffed to the bed. 

“Hae? Aren’t you forgetting something?” I asked and pulled on the cuff, causing it to rattle loudly. He looked up and halted his process of buckling his belt and grinned at me. My mouth hung open because I knew that look and right now I didn’t like it all that much. “No…”

He took a key from the pocket of his pants and threw it on the bed. It landed just a few inches too far from my foot and I knew I wouldn’t reach it easily. 

“You wouldn’t…” I whispered darkly and glared at him. He gave me the sweet and childish grin of his and shrugged lightly. 

“You sure about that?” he giggled.

I stared at him in disbelief as he tugged his shirt into his pants and brushed his hair with his fingers. He then walked to the door but before disappearing from my sight, he turned to look at me.

“Till the next time, my love.”

I cursed aloud and yelled for him not to leave me like that but he didn’t stop. I screamed in frustration when I heard him close the front door, knowing he wasn’t just playing a prank on me - he was playing a cruel prank on me. He left me alone in my shitty apartment, naked and cuffed to the bed with the key just and just out of my reach.

 

Obviously I finally managed to get the key from the bed and open the cuff. Days turned into weeks before I had even the slightest hope of seeing him again. My boss was happy with the diamonds I got him the last time but I knew it wouldn’t last forever and he would give me the next target to hit. It was another vault that I would have to crack along with my partner.

It was supposed to be an easy task. Just go to the shop, scare the people off with a gun and get the diamonds from the safe and get the hell out of there. 

But I celebrated it to early. The moment I walked into the shop after my partner I knew things wouldn't work out as planned. I needed only one glance at the back of his head to know him. 

He was at the wrong place at the wrong time. 

My partner did just as he was supposed to do and got the people out of the shop - exclude the one person I wanted out the most. We were wearing masks but I knew he would recognize me just as easily as I recognized him. 

He spun around with his gun aimed at us, yelling for us to surrender, that he was the police. My partner hadn't predicted it before because of his civil clothing but off work or not, he was a cop and required to act accordingly. 

He was the first one to fire but he missed my partner just by a few millimeters, the bullet flying past my head. I knew he missed on purpose and gave us the opportunity to pull back. I was ready to move back the way we came but my partner wasn't thinking about the same. 

He shot at Donghae and I gasped in nothing but great, jeopardizing everything. Fortunately Donghae moved away from the target line just in time and five under the table. 

Somehow I managed to convince my partner to pull back and we ran. 

I just knew it had been a way to close call. I didn't want to repeat that situation ever again. 

 

I don't know how they got after me. I just know that one day I was walking back home when I spotted a group of cops patrolling in front of the building I lived in. It was too late for me to run but I tried it anyway. 

The next thing I knew, I was kidding the asphalt while my arms were being wrestled behind my back. 

I was taken to the station and straight to the questioning room where I was told to wait for someone to come questioning me. Hah, where was I going to go with my hands cuffed anyway? 

I knew things couldn't go any worse when the person I prayed I wouldn't meet walked into the room. His expression was grim but he did excellent job at hiding it. 

He sat on the chair opposite to me with only the table separating us. The black mirror was behind him and now that he was seated he let his real emotions show on his face, knowing his colleagues wouldn't see them. 

I was speechless. I knew exactly what he was thinking even when he didn't say it out loud. It was clear that now that they had me locked up it would just be a matter of time before they found the evidence that connected me to all the crimes I had committed. 

"How long?" I finally broke the silence. 

"Minimum two and a half."

 

And so I was sentenced into prison for three years. Three long years without Donghae. The only times I met him when they questioned me about the older crimes I had been involved in. He had taken the cases for himself as it was the only way for us to meet without risking his job. 

It wasn't that bad in jail. I wasn't on the bottom in the hierarchy and I actually managed to get myself into a slightly better spot than I initially was. I was smarter than the majority of the inhabitants in there so it wasn't even difficult to raise in the hierarchy. 

And I got used to the monotonous life that repeated itself day after day. I even made a few new friends who made me favors in order to be protected from the bullies. They hadn't been pleased with the same smartness as me. 

 

It was a normal summer day at the jail, or so I thought. We were on our way to the jail yard and actually made it to the fresh air without any conflicts with anyone. And even once we were outside no one one came to us. I wouldn't have paid any mind to it if I didn't spot a group of people gathered into a circle, cheering loudly at something. 

At first I just shrugged it off, knowing some poor guy was getting beaten up. The guards would step in before he was killed. 

But when I heard someone mention there was a cop involved my curiosity awoke. I didn't tell the others anything as I walked over to the group and peaked over their shoulders into the ring. 

I acted on the instance I recognized the man in the middle. I didn't think, I just acted. 

I bashed into the ring and protected him with my own body. I took just a few blows before the guards came and broke it all off. I stayed crouched over him as he stayed curled into a small ball. 

Only when I heard the confused voices of my new friends did my brain start to work properly again. I was sick of worry and I quickly inspected him for any serious injuries by when I found only bruised and small cuts I pulled him into a desperate hug. 

"Oh Hyuk..." he sighed against my shoulder, clutching tight onto my overalls. 

I struggled to break free from his hold to gather his face into my palms. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice coming out as a mere whisper. 

"They caught me," he said with a weak smile. "I got five years locked up and half a year probation."

"I'm sorry Donghae..." Tears in my eyes I pulled him into another hug. "I'm so sorry..."

We should've run away a long time ago, just like he had wanted. None of this would've happened if I had just listened to him. 

Unlike me, he was going to be on the very bottom of the hierarchy. He was an ex-cop now and in the middle of all those whom he had sent in there. I was most likely going to be the only one of them who didn't carry hatred towards him for putting me in there. 

"Why would you be sorry? I knew the risks I was taking and I still stayed with you," he answered calmly. 

 

Pressed against the cold, harsh concrete, moaning until his throat became raw. I had him pinned between myself and the wall. His overalls were open, tangling around his ankles. His back was arched just the way I wanted and he gave me full access to his sweet core. 

The dressing room of the showers was empty except for us. The sounds we made filled the space, echoing from the walls. My skin slapping against his, my groans mixing with his screams and moans. 

We knew we could be there without anyone bothering us. No guard would dare to interfere since none of them wanted to witness what was happening. They would just wait by the door and then tell us not to do this again. 

"Oh lord, Hyukjae!" he moaned and blindly reached for my head to pull me down into a kiss. My fingers were holding his hips on place so tight I was sure he would have my fingerprints forever tattooed into his skin. 

 

6 YEARS LATER 

 

I parked the car in front of the police station, on a ticket spot but who cares. I stepped out, rounded the vehicle and leaned against the hood with my eyes covered by black sunglasses. I was dressed in a suit but not in a fancy ass businessman style - I made sure to have at least three buttons open at the top and didn't have a tie or a handkerchief. 

I was wearing a wide grin on my face, glancing at the watch on my wrist time after time. It wouldn't take long before I could see him again. 

I had been free man for about three years now, living under the roof of a nice lady at her fifties. She had known me since I was a kid and took me in right after she heard I got out of the jail. She had got me a job - legal this time - and acted like a mother hen, always fuzzing around me and making sure I stayed out of trouble. 

Donghae had also been released into the parole half a year ago but we had both been strict about not seeing each other during that time. Neither of us wanted him to be sent back behind the bars. 

But today... Today I would see him again after all this time. He was at the station, signing some papers full of bullshit and then he would be free again. 

I glanced at the watch again, excitement eating me alive. Just when I looked up at the doors again I saw them opening and the man I had waited walked out into the warm summer day. 

He spotted me immediately and a wide grin spread on his face. He didn't hesitate to run down the stairs and right into my open arms. 

We kissed out there, on a public place. We didn't care about what people thought about us. For ages we hid our relationship from everyone else but now we were both free to express our true feelings. 

Fuck all those who saw something wrong in our love. 

I drove us to where Donghae had lived for his time in parole. The apartment building was dirty and at the verge of falling apart. He packed up his things that he could fit into a small suitcase and then we drove to my place. 

The landlady was sitting on an old swing and waiting for us. She already knew about Donghae and our relationship and managed to get him off guard by clapping her hands excitedly and welcoming him warmly. 

"Oh kiss for me!" she squealed like a teenage girl. I laughed openly at her and even more when I saw his face. He didn't know how to react but I made it easier for him by pulling him close and capturing his lips into a brief kiss. She clapped her hands even louder while giggling and cheering. 

She told us to come in but Donghae stayed behind. I frowned and walked back to him, asking what was wrong. 

"Is this for real?" he asked back with insecure voice. 

I chuckled and wrapped him into my arms. "It is. This is going to be of home until we find you a proper job and make enough money for a place of our own."

I lifted his chin up so I could seal my words with a kiss. Neither of cared of there were people who could see us, and I actually knew that our landlady was curiously watching us. 

 

The bed was creaking under is, the headboard banging against the wall as I drove deep into his lovely heat. I did my best to make him lose his coherence.  
I wanted to hear him scream and shout. I wanted his moans to ring in my ears even after we finished and feel asleep. 

But he was stubbornly biting down on his fist. His eyes were filled with tears which made them glow beautifully. His feet were dangling in the air on either side of my head as I held tight onto his legs. There was a pillow stuffed under his ass and another below his head so he could look at both of us without hurting his neck. 

"Don't you dare to keep all those sound for yourself," I growled and drove only harder into him. "Let me hear you."

He took his hand away from his mouth only to grab my arm hard, digging his blunt nails into my skin. Satisfied, I rewarded him with particularly hard thrusts aimed directly at his prostate. 

"But Hyuk... AH!" he cried out. I slowed down a bit to give him a chance to make somewhat coherent sentence. "Your landlady will hear."

I smirked at his wavy voice and insecurity. 

"You let anyone with a condom to fuck you in jail just as long as they could also provide you security and now you're concerned about an old lady who will hear you scream?"

He was sincerely hurt and embarrassed but I still laughed lightly. However, when he didn't moan anymore I decreased the pace of my movements until I was completely still, sheathed completely inside him. 

"Donghae?"

"You know I did it only to stay alive, right?" 

I stared into his dark eyes, my heart swelling with mixed feelings. "Yes, I know that. And I love you even more, knowing it's the reason you're now with me, healthy and alive." I leaned down and let his legs fall down, his feet landing on the bed. 

"I really would appreciate to never hear you remind me about that," he said and dodged my kiss by turning his head to the side. 

"I'm sorry Hae..." I murmured softly and placed a small peck on his smooth cheek. "I'll be glad to never mention it again."

"Will you now fuck me properly and make me forget about all the men that used me?"

I chuckled low at his boldness. "Didn't we just agree not to talk about it again?" But to comply and do as he wished I let my hips move slowly away from him before I snapped my pelvis forwards, pushing my hardness into him with force. 

He was taken off guard and let out a loud gasp that turned into a scream midway. I moaned in appreciation. 

"Just like that... That's what I want to hear..."

His cheeks were burning. "But the landlady... Hnngh!"

"She's most likely getting off to imagining is together, listening all the beautiful sounds you create." He gave me a shocked look before I thrust into him again and forced him to close his eyes and open his mouth in a moan. 

“But Hyuk-” he tried to protest but I was determined to make him forget about the landlady. She was so excited about me bringing him there that she had barely stayed on one place for longer than a microsecond. And I knew, based on the way she welcomed him, that she wouldn’t mind hearing his beautiful voice and knowing the reason for it.

Our love was beautiful - different and unique but beautiful all the same. Yes, we were gay, we had been in jail, he was an ex-cop whereas I was an ex-bandit…

 

“Lee Hyukjae,” Donghae spoke loud and clear. I turned my attention away from the TV to see him coming into the living room from our bedroom. We got the apartment a week ago.

“What?” I asked with raised eyebrows.

“What is this?” he demanded and showed me a shirt.

“It’s a shirt,” I answered as a matter of fact. I knew exactly why he had brought _that_ shirt to me but I wasn’t going to tell him that right away.

He was getting pissed off by me. The frown on his face deepened and his eyes darkened. “Care to tell me why there’s still the alarm attached?”

I couldn’t help but grin. That shirt was a Gucci. Straight from the highly secured Gucci store. “I wouldn’t know.” 

“This is not funny Hyukjae!” he boomed. “We had an agreement about this!”

I chuckled and got off the couch, walking towards him. He didn’t back away, like he never does. I placed my hands on his shoulders. “I had to see if I still got it.”

He growled and pushed me away before bashing into the bedroom again. I watched him leave and let out a small laugh when he slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it at least somewhat OK start for the year 2015 - despite all the mistakes and typos? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are still loved!! It hasn't changed along with the year ;)
> 
> <3 Sung Gi


End file.
